<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by mackenziemchale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283970">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziemchale/pseuds/mackenziemchale'>mackenziemchale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Newsroom (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Past Relationship(s), Post S2, Romance, a lil bit of smut, pre S3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziemchale/pseuds/mackenziemchale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His question didn’t bother her, she was more than willing to talk with him about what happened in the Middle East. She knew where their conversation was heading. In fact, she wanted it to go that way. It was time that they had a conversation about their past and air out all of their feelings. She wanted him to feel comfortable telling her anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me when I started writing this: idk this probably won’t be too long :/</p><p>me when I finished: how did this turn into 4700 words</p><p>Haha, but really I hope this story makes your time stuck inside during this hectic time in the world a little less boring.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>None of this felt real. It felt like Will was in a dream he had many times before. That had to be what this was right? There was no way Mackenzie was actually laying there next to him, completely naked, and curled up under his comforter right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it wasn’t a dream as he watched her chest rise and fall as she slept. The other confirmation he had was that their legs were intertwined and her ice cold feet were pressed against his. How one person’s feet could be so cold, he’d never know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never in a million years did he think that they’d be here, together. Will had spent so long punishing her for what she had done. Being unable to forgive her while simultaneously being absolutely in love with her. When he had told her the previous night that he would love her for the rest of his life even if she turned him down, it was true. Even when he wanted to hate her, he couldn’t. His heart had always longed for her. Now here he was, watching her as she peacefully slept next to him after a whirlwind night of romance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his hand press over her own, Mac’s eyes slowly flutter open. She’s greeted with a sight that instantly makes her smile, “am I dreaming?” she asks in a tired voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked myself the same question,” he says in a soft tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls her hand out from under his own and moves it to his cheek. Another tired smile comes to her face before she brings him in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac hums against his lips as she moves from her side onto her back as Will presses further into the kiss and slides on top of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm ready for round two already?” she murmurs between kisses that had quickly become heated, her fingers gliding through his hair slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand had already trailed its way down to her thigh and was trailing up it slowly, “I think you know my answer to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bites back on a moan as his hand continues creeping further up. By now their lips had separated and his had gone down to her neck. “I guess it’s rather convenient that we’re already naked then” she jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t really up for her jokes right now though, because he pauses for a moment, “Mac…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sorry, I’ll shut up” she says quickly so he would go back to what he had been doing and not ruin the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s exactly what he does, meanwhile she finally lets out a moan as she feels his fingers slide between her legs. Her fingers grip his hair and another moan falls from her lips as two fingers slide inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much longer until the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of their moans and the sounds of Will’s bed below them creaking, along with his headboard hitting the wall behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>──────────────────────────────────────</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ </span>
  <span>⠀⠀⠀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will?” Mac questions as they stand opposite each other in his unnecessarily large shower, both lathering themselves up in soap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?” he isn’t paying much as he steps under the hot water and begins to rinse himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you watching me sleep this morning?” she steps up to the waterfall shower head that he was standing under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have been,” he replies, turning to rinse off his front half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the handheld shower head on the wall next to her, Mac shakes her head, “what a creep” she jokingly remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you know I didn’t mean it in a creepy way” he defends as he turns back around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrunches up her nose, “doesn’t really make it any less creepy.” Oh how Mackenzie just loved to get under his skin and mess around with him. They both would do it to each other, sometimes as a joke and sometimes not. Neither ever really took it to heart, in fact it seemed to bring them closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will steps closer, “oh right, like you’ve not watched me as I’ve slept.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glares at him, knowing she’s been caught. He was absolutely right. When they had been a couple previously, Mac had found herself awake late at night several times, watching over him as he slept. It was times like those that she realized the seriousness of their relationship and in the beginning that had terrified her. Now here they were, engaged, a place she never imagined when they first began dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can neither confirm nor deny that” Mac replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will glares right back and steps even closer, now they are only mere inches apart, “you really like to push my buttons don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spreads across her face, “yes and you love me anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head in return and guides her lips to his, kissing her for only a few seconds before stepping back again. As he does, he looks down at her stomach and sees the water wash away the soap from the area where her scar was. Where she had been stabbed while covering a protest in Islamabad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he had seen it last night while undressing her and he had stopped to gently press his fingers on it for a second, but she had assured him not to even think about it and they carried on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now a floodgate of thoughts has opened, what was her time like in the Middle East? Did she think she was going to die after getting stabbed? That was stupid, she was stabbed in the abdomen, anyone would assume they were going to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a second for Mackenzie to notice where he was staring and she takes his hand, “you can ask me anything, you know. I went through a lot when I was there but I’ve processed and…” she presses a gentle kiss to his hand, “I trust and love you enough to share with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t know what to say, to ask. He wanted to say that he was sorry for what had happened but sorry didn’t seem enough. Finally, a thought that he didn’t like having crosses his mind and without putting much effort into considering if it was stupid to ask or not the words spill out of his mouth, “did you go there because of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another point to Will McAvoy and his stupid questions. That was a no-brainer, she had gone there because of their terrible breakup. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out but either way the words had come out faster than his brain could process and now he’d just have to deal with where this conversation was inevitably going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thumb lightly rubs over the top of his hand and gently, she squeezes it before answering, “yes and no. I went there because of our breakup but our breakup was caused by my complete and utter stupidity.” His question didn’t bother her, she was more than willing to talk with him about what happened in the Middle East. She knew where their conversation was heading. In fact, she wanted it to go that way. It was time that they had a conversation about their past and air out all of their feelings. She wanted him to feel comfortable telling her anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for what you went through, you didn’t deserve it. For what it’s worth, I’m really glad you’re okay and that you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile comes to her lips and her hand moves from his to his cheek, “I am too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence that comes between them, both sharing loving looks. It still didn’t feel real that either one of them were standing there, but here they were— together again and engaged to be married. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry, I’ve learned my lesson the hard way. The universe got its payback,” Mac says quietly. It was true, karma had paid her back and hopefully it was all over now. All she wanted was to make things right and be the best fiancée she could to Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mackenzie…” he trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand finds his again and gives it a gentle squeeze, “why don’t we finish up here and continue this conversation over some tea and bagels? We have a lot to unpack.” There were still so many things that they hadn’t discussed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nods, “whatever you want dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>──────────────────────────────────────</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ </span>
  <span>⠀⠀⠀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s half an hour before the two get settled down on Will’s couch together with bagels and tea, both of which Mac had to make him run out to the closest grocery store to get. It took a little nagging since he protested at first, but he had a difficult time saying no to her so now they were sitting across from each other sipping tea and munching on their bagels quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you say anything, you need to know that getting stabbed while covering a protest is not something you deserved, Mackenzie. I don’t care what you did nor that it was to me. I never would’ve wished that on you, even when I was the most upset with you” Will explains, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sips her tea and places it aside, “thank you. It makes me really glad to hear that.” Maybe she didn’t completely agree with him on that, but it meant more than he knew to hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two carry on eating their bagels, Mac trying to find a place to begin the rest of their conversation. Truth be told, there was part of her that was afraid of what he would say. Then again, if they were going to be honest about everything that meant hearing things she didn’t always want to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she’s finished off eating, she takes one more sip of the lukewarm tea and scoots closer to him.  Looking up at him she says, “I know you don’t want to hear another apology from me. But, I do hope you know that I am sorry for what I did. I never wanted to hurt you. I ran from how I felt to the wrong place, but I’m not going anywhere now. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life and that’s a guarantee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first she’s met with silence as he tries to find the right words. That only makes her stomach start doing flips. This was the first time they had talked about what she did where he was actually listening and not holding the same resentment as before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turns to face her and places a hand on her thigh, gently beginning to gently rub his thumb along it, “you did break my heart, I won’t lie to you. That’s part of why I punished you for so long or at least that’s what my therapist said, and he’s right. It’s only as of recently that I realized punishing you for as long as I did was wrong. I was standing in the way of my own happiness because I couldn’t let myself move on. I was having a conversation with Charlie about Genoa,” the pure mention of that makes both of them shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which the way, wasn't your fault. Jerry doctored that interview and he’s damn lucky that I didn’t wring his neck out for it.” It was probably going to anger Will for the rest of his life that Jerry had done such a thing, tarnishing the reputation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>News Night</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the staff forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy” she scolds and swats his arm for saying that about Jerry. Of course to some extent she felt the same way, but still, she blamed herself for not catching what he had done sooner. She should’ve known, done more, before deciding to air the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true! That asshat trying to sue us after what he did was outright ridiculous,” Will places aside his mug after taking one final sip. “What I was trying to say though” he continues, “is that Charlie made me realize that I had to stop just like the little boy in the story I told you. I had to stop standing in the way of my happiness. He also once told me that if there’s a chance I’m not going to be around forever, maybe I should try to be happy. So, yes, you broke my heart but I forgive you. For the past two years you’ve done nothing but try to fix this, us, and I’m sorry for taking so long to move on but I assure you I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac takes his hand from her thigh and into her own, pulling him even close to her. Her arms slide around his neck and the smile he loved so much comes to her face, “I love you Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses his forehead against hers replying, “I love you too Mackenzie” before meeting her lips in a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first the kiss starts off slow, with no intention of it going it anywhere. That changes as she presses further into the kiss while moving her hands down to the edge of his t-shirt and pulling it off, tossing it off to the side. Their lips come back together only for a few seconds before she decides to trail her way down to his neck. Focusing there, as his hands begin to roam her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, she was pulling him down on top of her, their clothes now sprawled out on the ground near the couch. Both were very engrossed in one another and desperately clinging to the other. After so long, they were finally releasing that desperation and fully letting themselves give into what they both felt and wanted. Being with one another, being completely and totally vulnerable in such an intimate way was one of the greatest feelings either one had ever experienced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>──────────────────────────────────────</span>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>⠀⠀⠀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy?” Mac asks as her head rests on his chest, her fingers lightly tracing shapes along it as they stayed close on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?” His fingers were also tracing along her; tracing lines and circles along her back as their lower halves rested under a blanket he had pulled off the chair next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the rest of the message?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rest of what?” For just a moment he had forgotten about </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> message and the fact that she had never heard the rest of it from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling herself up, Mac looks down at him and pokes his chest, “the message you left for me. The one I never heard the rest of.” She knew Nina had told her the rest of it that time she had called, but it never felt right. She wanted to hear it straight from him and no one else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that message,” he nods, his fingers still lightly grazing along her lower back unconsciously. Truth be told he had forgotten about the message. Not on purpose, but a lot had happened between leaving her the voicemail and now. He didn’t think he’d be telling her about it ever. Then again, he didn’t think he’d be laying on his couch naked with her wrapped in his arms. The world worked in ways he didn’t always understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Don’t just lay there, I’ve waited long enough to hear what it said” Mac insists. There was no way she could’ve ever forgotten about it, clearly it was a message he had been vulnerable in or he would’ve told her a whole lot sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will finally caves, “alright alright,” he then takes a breath, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>hey, Mac, it’s me. Look, I’m not just saying this because I’m high. I’ve never stopped loving you. You were spectacular tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” there’s a pause before he finishes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>can you believe we got Obama?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stares down quietly after he finishes relaying what the rest of the message said. Inside, her heart was bursting. If that was even possible at this point, her heart had been overflowing with love since he proposed to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though on the inside she was bursting, her actions don’t match that. Instead she pulls herself over him, reaches down beside the couch, and grabs one of the pillows that was resting on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you—” he doesn’t even finish his sentence before she whacks him with the pillow. “Ow! Mackenzie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I begged you everyday for two months to tell me what the rest of the message said!” she exclaims and tosses the pillow back to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the second I tell you, you hit me with a pillow? I thought you had enough of hitting me with things when I was in the hospital and I thought you’d be happy that I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac was now sitting with her legs on either side of him, and he had pulled himself up some to get a better look at her. “I am, but that’s what you get for not telling me the rest of the message when I asked. We could’ve been here a lot sooner had you not been so stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes both of her hands and looks up into her eyes, “as much as I would’ve loved that, a year ago I was in a different place. We both were. It might’ve taken me doing a show on a story that was completely made up, almost losing our jobs while being sued, and a whole lot of other shit, but what’s important is that I’ve moved on right? That I’m ready for this, us, and I’m sorry for putting you through what I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels him squeeze her hands and lets out a sigh, maybe hitting him with the pillow was a bit irrational. He made a point, maybe they needed this past year to finally be in the place they were now. Things could’ve been much different a year ago if they had gotten together then. “Oh alright, you’re right, I’m sorry for hitting you with the pillow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulls her down by her hands and into a kiss, one that only lasts a few seconds but is filled with love. She rests her hand down on his cheek once they break apart, hovering over him, “when I didn’t call you back before you found out I didn’t get the message… did you think I didn’t feel the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what to think… I don’t know. I just thought maybe you thought since I was high out of my mind that it meant nothing” he explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in case I haven’t made it incredibly clear, I do feel the same and have for a very very long time. As I told you earlier, you’re stuck with me for a long long time” Mac smiles. She then leans back into another kiss, this time letting it last a little longer. Both were still filled with an intense amount of passion, something that she hoped would never die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when pulling back, she rests her head back down on his chest and rubs her hand along it, “promise me something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, that depends...” Will questions as he carries on lightly tracing his fingers along her back. He already knew that he’d promise to just about anything she wanted but he wanted to mess with her only a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac rolls her eyes and bites down on her bottom lip, “promise me that we’ll tell each other everything. Well, almost everything, I don’t need to know what you had for breakfast if we don’t have it together. You get what I’m saying, just if you’re ever feeling upset whether at me or someone else I want you to feel like you can tell me whatever is on your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, but that means you have to promise me the same too. This isn’t a one way street and if you’re ever mad with me I want to know. I’d rather we talk through any fights we might have down the line instead of having them get pushed down until one of us explodes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I can do that, I promise” she agrees and gently presses a kiss to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two lay together for a little longer before Will sits up and tries to make an attempt to get off the couch. That only earns him a big protest from her, “whoa whoa whoa where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac it’s Wednesday, we still have work today. I’m sure everyone is wondering where we are considering we’re the top of the chain when it comes to the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls him back into the same position on the couch before he can even try to make another move, “nope no way, I might be a workaholic but we are not going in today.” There was no way either were leaving this apartment. She had spent far too long wanting to be together and waiting for this very day to come, the show could last a day without them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then who do you suggest run the show tonight then and who’s gonna anchor?” Up until late last night Will thought he was jobless, so going in confident today about all of them still having secure jobs felt like the right thing to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll call Charlie, Sloan or Elliot can cover for you. Jim is perfectly capable of handling my job. We’re not going anywhere, it’s just me and you all day today” Mac insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considers for a few moments, “you and me all day? Oh I’m not too sure about that one honey” he teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lightly shoves him for that, “oh shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes him chuckle then lean over and press a kiss to her cheek, “alright you’ve convinced me, we’ll stay here all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though instead of staying on the couch, Will slides out of her hold and finally pulls himself off it. If he was going to be here all day he needed another shower due to their earlier activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy, did you miss the part where I pulled you back down the first time?” Mac asks as he gets up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I thought we could have another shower and maybe get dressed again. Besides, we can’t stay on the couch all day.” He begins picking up their clothes off the ground as he explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches as he does that and then a little idea pops into her mind and a smile comes to her face. “Alright, but only if you carry me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stops in his tracks and turns, “to the shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s the only way you’re getting me off this couch” Mac insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> carrying you to the shower. I’m pretty sure those slender, sexy legs of yours work perfectly fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggle comes from her when she hears him say that about her legs. Still, she refuses, “if you don’t carry me then I’m not gonna marry you.” That obviously was far from the truth, but anything to get under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs the last piece of clothing off the ground then turns back to her, “that’s ridiculous and incredibly untrue and we both know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on just humor your fiancée” she pleads then starts to give him her begging eyes, “pleaseeee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That finally makes him cave, “alright alright. I’ll carry you to the shower.” That earns him a happy cheer from her only causing him to shake his head. “Just let me go put our clothes down okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all means” she waves her hand for him to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take him very long to return and when he does he comes over to the couch and finally picks her up from it. One arm was wrapped around her back while the other held her under her legs. She brings her arms around his neck and rests her head down against his chest, “see, was that so bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, “you better realize that you’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>person that I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this for” Will replies as he approaches the bathroom and gently kicks open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I better be, I certainly hope you’d never give any other woman special treatment like this” Mac says and pokes his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside the bathroom he sets her down and reaches inside the shower to get the water warmed up for them. “No woman I’ve been with has gotten the treatment you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwe I’m special” she smiles and brings her arms around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes him roll his eyes, “like you didn’t already know that.” Will’s hands come to her cheeks and he brings her in for a quick kiss before pulling away and grabbing her hand, bringing her into the shower with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I did, it’s just nice to hear you confirm it sometimes” Mac replies as she follows him into the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>──────────────────────────────────────</span>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>⠀⠀⠀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This day has been perfect” Mac sighs happily as she sits back against Will’s chest. It was nighttime now and the two were cuddled up under a blanket in his bedroom, sitting on the window seat and gazing out at the city below them. He had a fantastic view from this far up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sitting up against the wall while she was between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. His arms were around her and one hand held tight on to hers as they sat wrapped under his incredibly soft fleece blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their day had been spent almost entirely in the apartment. After their second shower, Will had called Charlie and told him Mac’s wishes to make the day about them but that they’d be back tomorrow. Charlie had said not to worry about it and that he hoped they enjoyed their day together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after, she had suggested a walk in the park just down the street from his apartment. At first he had questioned her on that, giving her a hard time since she had insisted on staying in all day while they were on the couch. Eventually though, they ended up on a stroll through the park where a Will ended up picking flowers for her. The gesture was incredibly romantic until he got caught by an officer who just happened to catch him giving Mac the flowers. Though he ended up having to pay a fine, she still found the thought to pick her flowers to be very sweet and now said flowers were resting in a glass filled with water by the window in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their trip to the park, they settled back into his apartment again and ordered a pizza while watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rudy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of Will’s favorite movies. She had been calling pretty much all of the shots all day long so she figured letting him choose the movie for the night would be best. Plus, after having their own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rudy</span>
  </em>
  <span> moment after Will had wire-tapped the money to get Khalid home last year, she had grown a bit more appreciation toward the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has it?” he questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t remember the last time I took a day to relax. Best of all, it was with my favorite person. So, yes, I’d say it was a perfect day” Mac replies, squeezing his hand then bringing it out from under the blanket to press a kiss to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiles and looks down as she adjusts herself in his lap, turning on her side and resting her head in the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac? You want to move over to the bed?” It was getting late and from what it seemed, she wasn’t going to last much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just keep holding me” she replies and holds back a yawn, trying to protest falling asleep just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does just as she asks and tightens his hold on her a little. A few minutes pass before she tiredly murmurs, “I love you Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands had moved up and was lightly grazing through her hair. Just as he’s about to say the same, he pulls back to look down at her and finds her already fast asleep. A smile comes to his face, she must’ve been worn out to fall asleep that quickly. Will leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead, “I love you too Mackenzie” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will then slowly moves back into the same position he had been in, deciding instead of moving, he’d stay there for a while longer. No sense in disturbing her. Who knew, maybe he’d just fall asleep with her right there too. She was right, it had been a perfect day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before I get into the end notes here, I want to start by saying that the inspiration behind this came from BrokenBookAddict. The inspiration came while reading their work, Feels Like Forever. So thank you to them for the inspiration. I highly recommend reading that work and their other works because they’re very talented.</p><p>With that out of the way, I just want to say a few more things. For starters, THANK YOU! Sorry for yelling but I don’t know how else to express my gratitude for the warm welcome I received with my first work. It means more to me than you will know and inspires me to continue writing. You all have been so lovely and kind to me. Thank you again, seriously.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for taking the time to read it. As I will say with everything I upload, feel free to leave a kudos and/or any feedback. It’s always appreciated. Until next time, stay safe out there in these scary times. I plan to be back soon with more ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>